


The Son of Batman ? Not Really

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Series: Son of Batman [1]
Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Damian and Bruce don't get along, Damian sees Jason as his dad, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drama, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Humor, Jason is not Red Hood, Jason raised Damian, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Resurrection, Revelations, Romance, Temporary Character Death, The story is based on the movies, Tragedy, Violence, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian spends and is raised for 5 years by Jason.<br/>After Ra's al Ghul is murdered Damian is send to his father Bruce by Talia without Jason.<br/>Damian tells Bruce that he doesn't need him since he has already an father named Jason.<br/>This name tears open old wounds in the hearts of the Batfamily especially by Dick.<br/>But they don't know that Damian's Jason and their dead Jason are one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the movies and thought why Damian and Jason couldn't meet in the league of assasins.  
> And had the idea for this Jaydick fic  
> Well, here is what came out of it  
> I hope you like  
> Enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks for this many Kudos  
> Thanks to all of you  
> I try to add the next chapter as soon as possible :)

Chapter 1

 

He ran as fast as he could. His heart speeded up.

He could here the rush of his blood.

All he could think of was he needed get faster.

He needed to be there just in time.

After everything was done and he save in his arms

He would never let go.

He would finally say those words he should have said long ago.

He finally reached his destination.

He rushed. Breathing was already painful.

He would make it in time.

 

Then everything exploded

The shockwave throw him far. Everything was in a sea of fire

He stood up and rushed to the ruins.

He still had hope and prayed.

He searched through remains.

Then he found him. He was relieved.

Then his world fell apart.

He cradled the body in his arms. Tears building up

 

'' _Wake up''_

_''Wake up''  
''Please wake up''_

_''Don't leave me''_  
''Please open your eyes, Little Wing''  
''Please not you, just not you''

 

The once so warm body

Cold

The once so lively boy

Silent

Agony in his eyes _._

He shooke the boy in his arms.

But it was no use.

It was already too late

Tears like flames run down his face.

He pulled the boy closer to him

Never wanting to let him go.

His heart ripped apart.

He shrieked in pain.

Holding the boy tight to his chest.

 

_'I Love You'_

 

This three words were finally spoken out

But the one for whom they were meant to be

Would never hear them

 


	2. THIS IS NO UPLOAD

I'm really sorry for not having upload and letting you wait for so long and I know I wanted to upload at the end of November but a few things came up :( But I wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned, I'm eager to continue and haven't forgot this story.

As for why it took so long I had intentionally thought to complete the prequel and the three chapters would take far less as it did but it took very long to convey the feelings I wanted to create right and give each character the heart and depth it deserved.  
To that had I no laptop for some weeks and because of some other matters couldn't continue.  
But now I can assure and promise you that I will upload in the next weeks.

Again I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me for not uploading, letting you wait so long and not giving any feedback but I will from now on upload regularly and sooner. /p>

Thank you for all the lovely and encouraging comments they help and mean a lot to me :) Thank you for the kudos, support and all the more patience. You're great :)

 

Updated 06 june 2017

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)  
> In the next chapter there will be some of the Relationship Damian an Jason share.  
> We get a glimpse of the love/relationship Talia and Bruce share.  
> And how Dick corps with the whole situation and Jason's 'death'  
> I will try my best in the next chapter :)
> 
> Since a few people tend to misunderstand the story I already tried to clear the misunderstandings in a comment  
> I apologize if I didn't made it clear before. And it lead to the misunderstandings  
> And I wanted to add that I never said that Damian and Bruce won't bond over the time.  
> It's just not exactly like it was in the Comics and Movies.  
> I just want to say please don't judge before the story even really starts.  
> As the story progress you can feel free to judge it as you like.  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcomed :)
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
